


come one step closer

by Irusu



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



  
  



End file.
